Go to Sleep Ending
by FreddyVsJason17
Summary: This is My Ending for the story of Jeff the Killer and Jane the Killer im Writing Up. {Thanks }


Shayde smiles over at me and Pushes his Fringe back. A Strawberry colour seeps through my skin. He takes my face and Laughs. And Grin as he starts to lean in when the door Flies open. He snaps his head from me and Stares at the doorway. Jane stands at the door way Breathless her Black Knit dress is torn at she has a cut on her cheek and below her eye. "DONT DO IT!" She Snarls. I Crease my eyes "Why not?!" She Gulps "Because he tried to kill me..." I Gawp and force out a nervous laugh"This, This is a joke right?" Shayde sits away his back to me. "Shayde "I reach over to touch his Shoulder when His Body stars to Thin and Grow. I Stare in Horror as he goes from average height to 9 foot tall. His Skin goes a Cold Icy pale and His Hair Grows Below Shoulder blade length and turns a Burnt ashy black. His Tender voice is gone"Couldnt help but Interfere could you Jane..." It's all Low and Dark. "S-Shayde?" I Whimper"Im Not Shayde..." He Murmurs "My Names Jeff..." He slowly turns so i can his Face. His Once gorgeous face...was like it never existed... His Eye Lids had been burnt and he only had Large Wide unblinking eyes with a black outline, His Comforting smile had disappeared and had been replaced with a Chelsea Grin Up to the top of His jaw bone. His Clothes are now a Bloody White Hoodie, Black Jeans and Tattered Black converse and a Blood stained blade in his right hand. The scream almost tears up my lungs and vocal chords. I Push back falling on the floor. Jane Approaches Jeff"Couldnt you just not stay were you belong? In that Damned Otherworld you call 'Home'!" The Newly seen Jeff Stands "Why couldn't you stay out of it!? My Business!" I tremble-whats going on?" Jane Shots me a Glance then Locks a Mucky Stare with Jeff"You are Seer, and you have the power to Hold both worlds apart. Of evil and Mortality. Jeff's idea is to Make you deceased so that the Otherworld can cross over and possibly end all of Humanity..." I Gawp at Jane then at Jeff "Yeah Yeah, Blah Blah. Can we get this over with?" He snaps standing upright above. He grips My Wrist and turns it Palm Up. I scream and Fall on my Knee's. He Puts his Mouth aside of my ear and whispers "It's all going to be fine..." I Look at Jane but she is fixed to the spot. Froze in Horror. He Combs my hair from my face "You Look tired. Why don't you just go t-!" "NO!" Jane Screamed and Hauled into Jeff's Waist. They skidded across the floor. Jane kicked The Blade out of Jeff's Palms and Yanked his Hair Fiercely Back. Jeff Grunted in Pain as His Head smashed the floor. Jane Scrambled towards me. I Screamed thinking i was going to die. Jeff Grabbed her Boots and Threw her Back. Jane hit the Wall with a loud CRACK. She fell on her side. I only saw the Back of her. Jeff Wiped Blood away from his Cheek and Glared at me. I pulled the sheets over me, shaking. He Knelt In front of me and Grasped my Throat. I gasp digging my nails into his Pale Hand, Drawing Blood. Jeff's Eyes Gleam but Rotate to Horror as a Icy Metal Pressed against his Throat. He Lets go of me and slowly stands up. Jane Presses the Side of the Knife to him and Looks at me. "Okay." Jeff sighed nervously "You Uh, You win" Jane Twisted his wrist up his Back and kicked his Leg down so he was on his Knees "Swear You'll never come back!" She Hissed. Jeff stayed silent. "Swear!" She Snapped. "I Can't Make Promises, I cannot keep!" He Hissed Back. I Find My Voice."What exactly IS the Other world?" "It's a World of The damned. The Homicidal Maniacs are banned there. They Kill for a living or are enslaved. An Eternal Hell!" Jane Answers He eyes locked on Jeff. Jeff gazed up at me "It was my JOB to kill you." I Smile feeling somewhat assured "So, You wouldn't have killed me anymore?" Jeff Laughed "I would have killed you. Just Not as soon" I Look away then at Jane "If you Suffered a Harsh a Past as Jeff. Why aren't you in Jeff's world?" Jane Smiled "Because, I only Plan to Kill one person. In save everyone else by telling them He is coming for them. I take their Place Hoping to Kill Him." I don't need to even ask who she is on about. "So, Why do you two hate each other" Jane Scoffed Tugging Jeff's Hair "You See, When he Slaughtered His Family and Did Buggar all to his Face, He came to me. I don't know if he seeked help or what But. When i Arrived. He had killed my Parents. I Screamed at him and Lashed out. He knocked me out cold. I woke up in chair. He was Pouring Oil on me. Then set me on fire. My face was ruined. My Hair signed. Everything i had was gone. So The Mask Doesn't show who i really am" Jeff Smirked "You Loved it really" She Yanked his Hair "Try me!" Jeff pushed her slightly back and stood. Jane Clutched the Blade Tight. He tossed his head back and Laughed "That won't fool me anymore. You see I've figured you out Jane! You May cover it all up to Kill me. But there's a Bit of Emotion In that Icy Heart of yours..." "Oh Yeah? And whats that?"She Snapped Her Black Hair tumbling forward. Jeff Bent down to her Height "You love me..." Jane lowered her Blade "That's Ridiculous!" She Hissed "You Killed My family!" Jeff shrugged "Yet through the Years You Started to Fall in love" She Stuttered "Y-Your Wrong!" Jeff titled her Chin Upwards "Hm, We'll see..." He Pressed His Jaggered Lips Against her Pale Ones. His eyes remained Open has Jane's Fluttered Shut. She Wrapped her arms around his Neck and Tugged him In. After awhile Jeff broke it off "See? I was Right" Jane Stumbled Back, Blushing. I look up at them "Are you two going to hurt me?" Jeff Laughed "No. You're a Good Kid. Guess something's make sense, Huh Jane?" He said Enlocking his arms around her. Jane looked up at him "Yeah...I guess you're Right..."

~Thanks for Reading~ ^-^


End file.
